Foxes Soul, Cats Spirit
by juubiwriter99
Summary: The kyuubi kept all of it's chakra the night of it's attack both Yin and Yang, Now Naruto will not have to face all the hatred in his life alone but someone comes into his heart and changes his world, someone who understands his pain all too well, now he will rise to protect what he cherishes most. strong-Naruto, Naruto X Yugito
1. Arrival

Foxes soul, Cats spirit.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**The kyuubi has all it's chakra: both Yin and Yang**

Night had fallen over the village hidden in the leaves, it's people were resting soundly, dreaming wonderful dreams that everyone enjoyed.

No one was awake, the streets were empty and it's stores were closed. The Shinobi that were within the village were being with their families.

This village was called the mightiest and strongest of the elemental nations and also the most benevolent, caring and loving village on the planet. How far they were from the truth.

One lonely boy who was sitting on his bed in his pyjamas, his knees drawn up to his chest and his eyes overshadowed by his hair. The light projected off the full moon filled every crack of shadow within the room, he was strangely drawn towards the full moon, it was like a white lady blanketing the world in it's loving embrace, why couldn't the people of the village be like the moon.

This boy, this enigma of a person had spiky, golden blonde hair and eyes that were as bright as the sky, he also had three distinct whisker like marks on each cheek that resembled a mouse or a fox.

This boy was Naruto Uzumaki. Known as the 'Demon' 'Fox brat' and the village pariah.

Naruto was a happy go-lucky kind of ten year old boy, you'd hardly see him without a smile adorning his face. He was loud, exuberant and very hyper-active, however you would expect his normal attire to be a bright neon orange jumpsuit... well your wrong. Instead he wore all black. Not even the people of the leaf knew why he liked it. He liked black because he seemed to compare himself to it. Sad, empty and lonely. Black was like the night sky, always longing for light and attention.

He wore a black shirt, over a black sleeveless hoodie with a red swirl on the back along with long black pants that hugged his legs and black ninja sandals.

Naruto's life, you... couldn't call it being good, far from it. People openly glared and scowled at him occasionally throwing things at him like rocks and sticks. He was kicked out of stores, denied necessary needs in life. He was called names, parents warned their children to stay away from him and the teachers at the academy would sabotage his work or refuse to teach him, sometimes he would get the rare beatings from the villagers, all that wasn't as completely as bad as having your entire existence ignored as if he was dirt, no... worse than dirt. And the most painful thing about it is that he didn't know what he had done or who he had hurt, he was just a prankster and his pranks didn't hurt anybody. It was just harmless fun.

So why did people treat him like that. He was kicked out of the orphanage at age five, lived on the streets for three months, before a nice man with black, charcoal hair and strange red eyes, wearing a weasel mask, found and took him to the Hokage who he dubbed 'Jiji', the Hokage was kind enough to give him satisfactory living conditions in the form of an apartment. The home wasn't a five star hotel and it wasn't a rundown shack, it was just normal.

Though he barely scraped by with the weekly allowance the old man Hokage would give him, any shop that was able to cater to him overcharged their prices for him and him alone.

Even though he would see the weasel mask ANBU occasionally wave at him and offer hellos, the ANBU was even nice enough to get him a few bowls of ramen. But it would never fill the void of loneliness that rocked his being. But he hadn't seen him for two years.

So now he was silently crying in is room his eyes void of emotion. He was lonely and he was suffering, so he built a mask to hide his pain. A mask he knew all too well.

Naruto had no friends. This was in-due part in him being ostracised or children just running away by the sight of him. The only people he got along with were Shikamaru, Kiba and Chōji but they weren't really his friends just people he would play with. The only people who he claimed that cared about him were the Hokage, Iruka his academy teacher (also his favourite), and the Ramen Ichiraku workers, the weasel masked ANBU... and the new addition, well maybe sort-of... the fox in his gut.

He learnt about the giant creature the size of the Hokage monument a month ago when he accidentally walked into a tree and knocked himself out. When he awoke he found himself in a dark sewer where he met the beast inside it's cage and they didn't have the warmest of welcomes.

First the fox roared, then Naruto yelled at it for what seemed like an hour, then they both argued with each other and finally they had a death stare down. The moment it saw Naruto within the mind-scape, it distrusted the boy, but he didn't hate him for the child knew what it was like to be hated and feared for something out of his control. At first the fox ignored the blonde Uzumaki but every time the boy would go to sleep he would appear in the mind-scape and try to start up a conversation. This presented an opportunity to the Bijū where he could exploit the child's negative emotions and try to take over his consciousness and break free from the damned seal. But that plan failed, the kid was stubborn as a post, he never got him angry nor did he manifest any of his dark emotions. So he tried to overwhelm the seal with it's chakra but that would take 'too' long and he was sure there was some kind of 'key' to strengthen the seal so that was useless.

So he did the only thing any lonely person would do. He talked with Naruto. He was utterly surprised that the blonde didn't hate the village he grew up in, claiming that 'they're too ignorant to understand what it feels like to be alone'. The fox watching it from within the blonde, knew that to be true and he did feel sympathy and pity for the boy. The Kyuubi hated the villagers, they compared a small boy to a mighty being such as itself. For one, the kid was harmless and he wasn't near as powerful as the fox and the thought of comparing a child to him was utterly ridiculous and another reason is because the villagers had little faith in in their former leader the Yondaime Hokage (Although it was happy that it kept all of it's chakra instead of it being split in two), who was a master at sealing arts. And the final reason was because they believed Naruto was the fox which was idiotic. If you pour water into a cup, does the cup become water, no it is just a cup with water filled within it, same thing with scrolls and kunai's and if it did possess Naruto it would just destroy the village and run away.

In the Bijū's opinion the people were the monsters instead of it. And despite claiming to be a being made of hatred it did feel apologetic towards Naruto, although he would never show it. So whenever they talked, well Naruto talked and the Kyuubi listened even offering a few glances his way he would pay attention and it would chuckle a few times hearing the pranks from the blonde himself and how the 'elites' of the village were outfoxed (no pun intended) by a ten year old.

There was another thing that interested the vulpine entity about the blonde. Naruto claimed that he would cure it's hatred someday, which amused the fox to no end. But it wanted to believe in what Naruto said because it could sense a great power within him. So it made a promise to the blonde that he would train the boy how to be a shinobi and learn how to wield it's power later, although begrudgingly.

The child was cunning and tricky, the Uzumaki toyed with it's pride about how it refused to be weak and seen as weak and there was one thing the fox was, loyal to promises. So it began to train him and maybe teach him some of it's jutsu that it could pass onto it's container. But it said that Naruto must not tell anyone about it's tutoring.

And Naruto knew that if he showed signs of growing strength and if people knew he could communicate to his 'guest' then the arrogant civilian council would execute him in public display hoping to be rid of the 'demon'. Because he was still a civilian until he became a genin where he would be under the jurisdiction of the Hokage and the shinobi council. So he would act like a idiot until he graduated when there was no need to hide behind masks. And the fox accepted this.

So the first thing they started on was chakra control (because he needed it), physical training and workouts along with a unique taijutsu style along with the mastery of the academy jutsu. When Naruto learned those the fox would teach him some signature and unique jutsu's that only he could perform and not be copied by others or by the blasted sharingan.

Naruto also had a crush on Sakura Haruno, the kyuubi wondered why? And this was also a question Naruto pondered him self. Just what did he see in her. She was rude and cruel to him when he was trying to be nice, she fawned over someone that didn't even like her let alone look at her, she was just like everyone else, she ignored his existence and berated him for not having parents something which he always wanted.

The only person who claimed to really understand his feelings was not a human but a massive fox made of chakra. But Naruto wanted to have a human friend around his age who could also understand his feelings or acknowledge them.

Over time the kyuubi began softening up to Naruto it would be somewhat nice to him but still kept it's distrustful nature.

So now it was night and Naruto was alone again. Crying and watching the full moon. He decided to change into his usual black clothes and go for a walk. He opened his door locked it behind him, remembering to take his keys.

He was walking slowly around the village the moonlight shining down upon him. He wondered why he was alone, did his parents abandon him? Did the Hokage really lie about not knowing who his parents were? And what they were like. So many questions raced through his mind. He didn't hate the village, he didn't hate the villagers (well he used to) he understood why they were scared of him and decided to someday change their views of him.

He stopped on the road he was walking and looked up at the full moon. He just felt connected to the moon for some strange reason. Whenever he looked at the full moon he was strangely at ease.

He turned his gaze away from the luna sphere and kept on walking. He had no idea how long he was walking for because he was on autopilot. But he found himself in-front of the villages gates. The whiskered boy had contemplated many times running away from the village, from those hateful glares, from everything. But he decided to stay the fox in his gut always wondered why, the blonde was just an enigma to the beast, to the people he cared about, to everyone.

He looked to his right and saw two chūnin gate guards neglecting their duties by sleeping. It was easy just to walk away and never come back but he knew that out there he wouldn't last long. That's why he stayed. But it would have been so easy just to walk away and never come back only himself and the kyuubi. He could travel the world, see new sights and possibly see the ocean and mountains and the desert.

He was about to turn and leave when he heard a thud near the gate. He looked over his shoulder to see a bundle on the ground. He jogged up to the bundle and examined it from head to toe. It was a girl, about his age and only a little shorter than him. She had long light blonde hair that went to the small of her back, a heart shaped face and had curves that girls her age shouldn't have (at least not yet). She was wearing a black shirt and black shorts along with purple ninja sandals.

Naruto had to say that this girl was pretty, if not prettier than anyone in his academy class. But she was also unconscious on the ground and she had a few cuts on her arms, nothing life threatening. Naruto sighed of course something like this would happen to him.

'Who is she?, why is she battered up like this?.' he asked within his mind. He soon decided to help the blonde girl and tend to her injuries. 'No one in this village would believe that I found and saved someone on the road.'

When around people Naruto only acted to be dumb and dense so people would perceive him differently, he would sometimes find a classmate of his following him around (stalking), what was her name... oh yeah it was Hinata.

He hefted the girl in his arms and held her bridal-style, he examined her face some more and noted that she had some grime on her cheeks. But to him she was amazingly beautiful.

Jogging at a comfortable speed with the new added weight. Naruto made his way to his apartment.

The chūnin at the gate woke up momentarily before being lazy again and heading back to sleep.

He now had the familiar sight of his door in front of him, he reached for the keys that were in his pocket and unlocked his door.

He flicked the lights on in his humble abode. He walked into his bedroom and laid the girl gently down onto his mattress. He travelled into his kitchen and took out a kitchen towel and drenched it in water from his tap. He went over to the girl again and started to wipe away the grime that blotted her face.

After a few minutes of cleaning he took another look at her. If possible she looked even more beautiful, though he would never say it aloud.

'what happened to you?' he thought as he gazed onto the girl.

The cuts that were on her arms were starting to heal quickly. He narrowed his eyes a bit but put that thought at the back of his mind.

He had a med kit in his closet. Even if this girl could heal from her injuries at a fast rate he still needed to disinfect her wounds.

He took out one of his chairs from his table and placed it near his bed. He sat atop the chair and took out the disinfectant from the med kit. Living alone and suffering injuries from people that would throw things at you forced you to learn about medical abilities.

He took the arm of the girl and applied treatment to her wounds. He noticed her grimacing out of the corner of his eye, if it helped her health then it didn't matter. He was now finished in disinfecting the wounds. And he put the med kit away.

Now he was watching the girl again, silently deciding on what he should do next.

'I need to take her to jiji, maybe he could help her like I did.' thought Naruto as he kept watching the girl, he saw no signs of her waking up any time soon. He took his bed covers and draped them over her form and a small smile appeared on her face which in turn made him smile.

He was then pulled into his mind-scape where his respective Bijū was patiently waiting for him with his back towards the blonde.

"**Naruto**." said the fox darkly.

"Don't try to be cool when your not." said the blonde with a wide grin. The kyuubi growled at his jailor. "So what do you want Kurama?" asked Naruto. Yes the Uzumaki knew the foxes name.

"**I wish to talk to you about our new 'guest'... the girl you found on the side of the road**." said the kyuubi. This got Naruto's attention what was so special about the girl that it forced the kyuubi to pull him into the seal. "**This girl happens to contain another of my brethren within her**." stated the kyuubi.

"Wait... she's a jinchūriki." spoke Naruto who was flabbergasted.

"**Yes... she contains the Nibi no Bakeneko (two tailed monster cat)**." continued the Kurama. "**Though I'm confused by why the nibi would come here well more specifically it's container**."

"So which village did the Nibi belong to before she came here?" asked Naruto.

"**The last time I had heard of Nibi she was in the custody of the village called...**" but the Kurama stopped his speech and got into a thinking pose. "**Kuma... no... Ku... thats right Kumogakure**."

"Thats quite the distance." blurted Naruto. The kyuubi nodded his head at this. "Wait I thought Bijū didn't have genders."

"**We don't... but you could call me a 'he' because my voice sounds like that of one of your males and you could call nibi a 'she' since the cat sounds like a one of your women**." spoke Kurama. Naruto nodded his head in understanding. Naruto actually was a fairly smart person, although he knew he wasn't as smart as Shikamaru but he was smarter then Chōji and Kiba. "**I don't care if you call me a he or she but preferably a he because your women are pathetic, like that Ino and Sakura among your females.**"

"So how long has it been since you spoke to nibi?" asked Naruto. The kyuubi took some time to process the question.

"**I don't know... it has been a long time since the rest of the Bijū spoke to each other and even then we left on not so friendly terms.**" spoke the kyuubi sadly. "**But I do look out for my 'siblings' from time to time**."

"So there does seem to be some light inside that dark heart of yours." said Naruto gleefully and with his signature foxy grin. The kyuubi scoffed at the blonde. "You know, you may call yourself hatred incarnate but you can't blame all humans on the actions of the few for everything that happened to you." said Naruto sagely.

"**I only treat you nicer than others is because you actually want to be 'friends' with me**." spoke Kurama.

"I already see you as my friend, after our first meeting you have only done good things for me, in one month you have become my friend and hopefully we could be partners and teammates." proclaimed Naruto. 'Friends' that word seemed to hit the kyuubi hard. Although the fox would never admit it, it was quite lonely and being with Naruto gave it comfort but it was still a long way from trusting any other humans. And the thought of fighting caused Kurama to grin wickedly.

"So can you talk to the nibi?" questioned Naruto.

"**Yes there is a special mental plane for us Bijū and you jinchūriki where no one but ourselves can enter... I will talk to the nibi there and then afterwards we will have more things to discuss see ya soon kit**" spoke Kurama as he fazed away from Naruto.

"Can I come?" asked Naruto.

"**Only Jinchūriki who have fully linked with their Bikū or have full control can enter**." answered the kyuubi. "**You have not achieved either of those things so it's impossible for you at the moment**." Naruto nodded his head at this.

Kurama found himself within the mental world that allowed the Bijū to speak to each other. He craned his head a little looking for his kitty brethren. He looked behind himself and found the nibi sitting there it's two tails whipping about.

"**Matatabi.**" greeted Kurama. The nibi was a cat of monstrous size where it equalled the size of the kyuubi, it's entire body engulfed in blue flames and it had a yellow and a green eye. The nibi turned towards the new voice and was surprised to see the kyuubi waltzing up to it.

"**Kurama...**" it said as she fully faced the fox, then it scowled in it's direction. "**What are you doing here?**"

"**Shouldn't it be me asking you that question**." said the fox as it sat beside the cat. The two chakra monsters the size of the Hokage monument sat side by side together.

"**I have been wondering for a while where my container is since I have not been able to glimpse the outside world for a while**." said Matatabi as it tried to strike up a conversation. "**But since you're here I have to assume that I am near Konohagakure**."

"**Yes you are in Konohagakure... fate has a way of bringing us together... for it was my container who found and saved yours.**" stated Kurama.

"**Her name is Yugito Nii, by the way and she fled Kumogakure a few weeks ago because she couldn't handle all the abuse they would give her**." continued Matatabi.

"**So she naturally assumed that Konoha was the safest place in the world and if she was to flee she would come here... am I mistaken?**" said Kurama.

"**Well she always talked about how Konoha was the most benevolent place in the world**." informed nibi. The kyuubi snorted at this and started laughing which confused the other bijū. "**Do you find something amusing?**" snarled the cat.

"**What kind of lies have been fed to the girl about this god forsaken village being 'benevolent'**." quipped Kurama. Now matatabi was confused. "**This village is far from benevolent in-fact it's the opposite... my container has been treated... poorly by this village, it's so called 'Will of Fire' was snuffed out long ago.**" spat the kyuubi. "**However I should warn you that the abuse my container received would be the same for yours if the village found out about you.**"

Matatabi seemed to frown at this, she was one of the few Bijū that cared about their jinchūriki on a personal level. Feeling the depressing aura around her form Kurama spoke up.

"**Cheer up... I said she would receive harsh treatment 'if' they found out about you so stop with the depressing aura for it is making me depressed!**" bellowed the kyuubi who was getting agitated at the monster cat.

"**What is your jinchūriki like**?" asked Matatabi.

"**He's not what you would expect from a jinchūriki... he's loud and rambunctious as well as kind and thoughtful of others**." informed Kurama. "**His personality is like a seed it tends to grow on you.**"

"**Will he be able to look after Yugito?**"

"**No doubt he will for he already knows about her status and knowing him he will do everything in his power to protect her.**" assured Kurama. "**I think it's a kindred spirit between Jinchūriki**."

"**I sense that he has changed you... for the better, your not as hateful as you once were.**" Spoke Matatabi, Kurama was silent nor did he acknowledge what Matatabi said. "**Have you been teaching him?**"

"**...Yes, but I will help him because he called me his... friend, something which he never had and hopefully this girl could fill the empty hole of loneliness that plagues his heart... and you could call it a favour to his mother.**" said Kurama as he disappeared from the mental plane leaving Matatabi alone and confused about the 'mother' part.

Kurama then found himself within his containers mind-scape again.

"So how did it go?" asked Naruto as he looked up at the fox.

"**It went better then expected... it felt good talking with another Bijū.**" said the kyuubi. "**But enough about the nibi... how has your training been for your first unique jutsu?**"

"It's going great!" yelled Naruto as he jumped up and down with excitement.

"**Very well show me how far you have come**." said the Kyuubi. Kurama was silently pleased. Bijū could pass on skills to their containers like the Ichibi (one tail) could grant his jailers the power to manipulate sand, Kurama did something similar where it granted Naruto a Fire and Wind affinity as well as some other fox related jutsu.

Naruto concentrated as he gathered his chakra at certain points in his body. '**Kitsunetsume souken no jutsu (Fox claw creation technique)**' thought Naruto. Then his finger nails turned black and they grew in length and width becoming claws, the length of his claws was now about 4 inches long and were very sharp.

"**Well done, you 'have' mastered that jutsu... your claws are sharper than kunai's and have a lot more agililty than a katana and they can allow elemental chakra to be channelled through them as well increasing their power, I made that jutsu just for you, I got the idea from the nibi but these claws are even more deadly.**" congratulated and clarified the kyuubi gruffly. Naruto smiled a true smile he had never been praised before so this experience was new to him. "**Thats all I can teach you for the moment but practice your taijutsu style with the use of your claws, thereby becoming even more efficient and lethal**." commanded Kurama.

Kurama ejected Naruto from the mindscape. The blonde then found himself in his room again and the sleeping girl in his bed. He had a small smile knowing that there was someone else in the world who was like him.

* * *

In Kumogakure the Raikage was fuming. Why? Because the village had lost one of it's most invaluable assets. Yugito Nii, the nibi jinchūriki had fled from the village during a precise moment when their ANBU were patrolling the gates. Kumo now had lost one of their greatest war tools. The Yondaime Raikage 'A' had no idea what to do. He couldn't accuse some random shinobi village for possessing Yugito when he had no idea which one she was at.

But he had a good guess that she was at Konohagakure. And if she was, then he would have to give up on trying to 'rescue' her because of Danzō Shimura, Shinobi no Kami (the darkness of the shinobi), would also never handover a tool as powerful as a jinchūriki. Danzō could possibly rally the support of Konoha's council to bypass the Hokage's judgement on the matter. So if she was in Konoha there was nothing the 'A' could do.

At that moment Killer B happened to walk through the door.

"Hey yo Bro, I heard little kitty took a chance to run, I hope she's havin fun." rapped B. 'A' gritted his teeth at his younger brother.

"B, I don't have time to listen to your rapping it's incredibly annoying." reprimanded 'A'. "In a few hours I have to explain to the council how the nibi escaped and is on the run from our shinobi and could likely be in the hands of a rival village."

"When kitty told me she was gonna run away, I said have a good day and gave her a bouquet and left also on my way, YAAA!" rhymed Killer B again. 'A' was staring at his younger brother his eyes were wide and white and his jaw hit the floor.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU ALLOWED YUGITO TO ESCAPE THE VILLAGE AND LEAVE WITH THE NIBI AND YOU KNEW ALL THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!" roared 'A'.

"Yep." yep answered B dumbly. 'A' gritted his teeth like a grindstone and his face was red and smoke was billowing out of his ears.

"IRON CLAW!" yelled 'A' as he gripped his brother's head and starting squeezing it like a pimple.

* * *

She was slowly opening her eyes. She couldn't ascertain her location but she was on something soft and it wasn't the ground because it didn't feel like dirt. There was light coming in on her left that was blinding and stinging her eyes. She could smell something in the air, it reminded her of ramen.

She had been running for days and thanks to her special training she was able to make a months journey into a week long journey. She knew the reason why she left, she was scorned and hated for something out of her control and her only friend was Killer B let her go.

She fled to Konohagakure because she believed she would be safe there and if anything didn't go according to plan she would use the nibi as a bargaining chip, surely the village would want another Bijū because despite rumours about the more tails the stronger the beast was false, all Bijū were as strong as each other it was just a balanced numerical order (except for the Kyuubi).

By now her eyes had adjusted to the light. She was in a small room with one bed with a window to her left. She also noticed the poster of the Konoha symbol above the bed.

She was here, the place she wanted to get to. Happiness and joy is what was flowing through her and someone had evidently found her after she passed out. But she just hoped that this person was friendly.

The opening of a door startled her enough that she picked up an alarm clock by a bedside table and hurled it toward the assailant where it him in the fore head.

**A few minutes earlier**

"I hope she's likes bacon, bread and eggs for breakfast." spoke Naruto out loud from within his kitchen. "It took me a while to make all these."

Naruto was happily making breakfast to accommodate his guest and he himself felt like ramen for breakfast so he might as well go and have instant ramen later it didn't matter.

He held a tray of the homemade breakfast and walked to his room where the girl was staying. He hadn't talked to the kyuubi in his sleep because he didn't want to bother the fox since he mastered the claw jutsu Kurama taught and it was a pretty mad jutsu, he wouldn't need katana's or handheld kunai's for close combat any more, just his nails turned into claws.

He opened the door and the first thing he saw was a clock coming at him and hitting him in the forehead. The eggs, bacon and bread smothered all over him when he hit the ground.

**Now**

a few minutes passed and Naruto found himself smelling like bacon and eggs. He sat up and wiped any bacon grease off his face and he dusted off all the breakfast on his black clothes and his blonde hair now had a bit of orange in it from the egg.

He turned is attention to the girl that was sitting in his bed hands to her chest and quivering a little. She appeared scared, which was the likeliest reason why she threw the clock at him.

He couldn't glare at the girl because 'he' was the one that startled her. He walked away and went to fetch a towel to clean himself.

After cleaning himself off the egg and bacon, Naruto returned to his room.

He found the girl with her legs up to her chest and a depressing aura around her.

"I'm sorry." whispered the girl.

"hehe next time don't throw clocks at people who are offering you food." reassured Naruto. The girl looked up at him. And now Naruto was able to glimpse her eyes they were a floral lavender in colour and were quite enchanting. What Yugito saw was a handsome boy with golden spiky hair, ocean coloured eyes and three distinct whisker like marks on his cheeks that made him look cute. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and welcome to my uhh... room."

Yugito blushed at what he meant and decided to voice something.

"Im Yugito Nii." said the nibi jinchūriki. "So am I in Konohagakure?" asked Yugito.

"Yeah your in Konohagakure." answered Naruto has he stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. "You know your very lucky I'm a Jinchūriki too." stated Naruto.

It took a while for what he just said to catch up to Yugito: First, he was a Jinchūriki, Two, he also knew that she was a Jinchūriki. Out of all the villagers that could have sheltered her it had to be the person that could sympathise with her the most.

"Kyuubi told me that you have the nibi sealed within you." continued Naruto. Yugito was amazed he looked to be around ten years old and he already was talking with his Bijū something which she hasn't achieved yet. "So I can understand why you left."

Yugito smiled at his words. "Also I won't tell anyone about the monster cat inside you, so your secret is safe with me." said Naruto as he made a 'good guy' pose and smiled one of his foxy smiles.

"Thank you." spoke Yugito.

"Now should we have breakfast... again." said Naruto. Yugito nodded at this. But when she got off the bed an unholy stench filled their noses and it was coming from Yugito, how Naruto failed to notice it was beyond comprehension. "First have a shower." ordered Naruto.

After the heavenly shower (in Yugito's opinion) she joined Naruto in breakfast. But she decided to ask a question.

"I found you outside the main gates unconscious and wounded so I brought you to my place and fixed you up." said filling in the blanks of what happened when Yugito blacked out and when she woke up. But then Yugito had to ask something.

"Naruto, where are your parents?" Questioned Yugito. But she regretted the question as Naruto dropped his smile.

"I don't have any." answered Nartuo. "But that doesn't stop me from being happy... what about your parents?"

Yugito was also saddened by this. "My tou-san died when I was three and my ka-chan died a year ago."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up." he went back to his food and ate a bit of egg.

"It's ok you didn't know." spoke Yugito.

"I'm going to take you to Jiji to see if he can let you stay in the village!" said Naruto happily but he was met with Yugito's confused expression. "He's the Hokage." clarified Naruto, Yugito nodded in understanding.

"Will we tell him that I'm a Jinchūriki?" queried Yugito.

"Yeah we have to... he will find out eventually." said Naruto with egg in his mouth. "But until then How about I show you around the village."

"You know most people would think I'm a spy sent here to infiltrate the village." deadpanned Yugito.

"I can detect that your not here for some bad purpose and you are genuinely here for some reason." spoke Naruto. "I can sense negative emotions like anger, killing intent and lies, so I can tell when your lying to me."

Multiple thoughts ran through Yugito's head. This kid has an amazing ability, he could be better than any other sensor on the planet with his emotion sensing.

"So lets head out and explore the village, lets get you the Naruto Uzumaki tour of a lifetime!" exclaimed Naruto. He took Yugito's hand into his own and led her out of the apartment an action which in turn made her blush.

She was being dragged by the hyper-active blonde through the village. She didn't mind but she was able to find a suitable speed that didn't allow her to fall. But she wondered why a person like Naruto being so happy all the time especially since he was a Jinchūriki.

She looked to her sides noticing all the glares, scowls and hurtful whispers. What she experienced in Kumo was sugarcoated compared to Konoha.

"Look at that demon, he killed our Yondaime and he parades around as if he owns the place, that pest." harshly whispered a middle aged woman.

"I know, can he tell that everyone in the village wants him gone." replied another.

"He is not a 'he', it is an 'it' the fox has already taken over the brat and his plotting to kill us and our families." whispered another civilian this time a man.

"It's just pretending to be a innocent boy but I don't buy it, if only our Hokage can see the light and that we have to kill the demon before it kills us." bit back another middle aged woman.

"I say we kill the Kyuu-" but his voice was silenced by a hand on his mouth when a woman was staring up at the roof tops in discomfort.

There was an ANBU operative wearing a dog mask with gravity defying silver hair was watching them from the his vantage point on the rooftop, the Sandaime Hokage's law was still in affect so they decided to shut their mouths and lick their wounds elsewhere.

And all the while Yugito heard these whispers and she was heart broken. Despite only knowing the blonde boy for a few hours, he was the kindest person on the planet, their minds would change if they actually knew him. So far he had given her food, a place to stay, proper hygiene and would keep her greatest secret, a secret. Was everything she heard about the Village hidden in the leaves wrong. If adults were planning to hurt a ten year old boy. And in the span of a few hours Yugito could honestly say that Naruto was her best friend.

Naruto had been nothing but kind to her not the other way round.

She then felt something wet hit her cheek as she was being dragged by Naruto. And a few more drops hit her cheeks. And she found the source. Naruto had a few stray tears prickling at the corners of his eyes and his bottom lip was quivering. But as quickly as it appeared all the sadness disappeared. Replaced with a large grin which was incredibly infectious and Yugito found herself smiling too. No matter what people said Naruto would put aside his sadness for her happiness.

"Ok lets start with my least favourite place in the village and work our way up to the best places!" shouted Naruto. Yugito laughed a little at his behaviour, but Naruto examined her smile he could have sworn that, that smile made even more beautiful.

They arrived at their first destination Naruto's hands were behind his head, a habit of his. While Yugito was confused.

They were standing in front of a hospital.

"'This' is my least favourite place in the entire village." said Naruto as his eyes were squinted. Yugito would have asked why, but then she remembered that Naruto must have been scorned here as well.

They soon started walking again and Naruto pointed out all the shops and restaurants . With Yugito paying close attention.

They soon arrived at their second destination.

"This is the Hokage tower, we will meet jiji here later, it's also the place where ninja get their missions, payment and other stuff." explained Naruto. Yugito nodded at his and the tower itself was very reminiscent of the Raikage tower at Kumogakure.

They then heard a loud growling emanating from Yugito's stomach.

"You hungry?" asked Naruto. Yugito nodded and smiled a little. "I know the perfect place!"

He took Yugito's hand in his own and led her to one of his favourite places he didn't notice the small smile and the light blush that adorned her face.

When they arrived at the destination, in which Naruto was a lot faster thanks to his extreme hunger and obsession for a certain food. They immediately sat upon the stools of 'Ramen Ichiraku'.

Inside the bar there was a middle aged who was either in his mid to late forties, wore chefs hat and a blue arpon. He was cooking some noodles before he took notice of the two children in his ramen bar.

"Well if it isn't my best and favourite customer Naruto." greeted Teuchi and he soon set his sights on Yugito who was sitting next to Naruto. "And who is this? a friends of yours?"

"This is Yugito, she's new around the village." answered Naruto bluntly and Yugito gave Teuchi a friendly hello.

"Well welcome to Ramen Ichiraku, Yugito." greeted Teuchi, which caused Yugito to smile. "So what would you two like and we don't just serve ramen we also serve dipping noodles and other noodle related cuisines." jovially said Teuchi.

"Uhh you wouldn't have any tekkadon? By any chance." asked Yugito. Teuchi got into a thinking pose. And he decided to shout something.

"Ayame! Do we have enough ingredients for tekkadon?" yelled Teuchi to his daughter. A slender girl with brown hair and brown eyes appeared behind a corner wearing similar clothes to Teuchi.

"Yeah tou-san we have just enough to make one bowl." answered Ayame to her father.

'I'm going to have to add tekkadon to my main menu... if this girl is Naruto's friend that means she'll come back here more often which means... more business.' deviously thought Teuchi.

"Ok thats one bowl of tekkadon and how many bowls of ramen for you Naruto?" questioned Teuchi.

"That'll be ten bowls of miso ramen please!" pleaded Naruto. Yugito went wide eyed at how man bowls of ramen Naruto would have, but she quickly thought about how many bowls of tekkadon she'd scarf down, so now she wasn't surprised anymore.

"Ok your orders will be here soon." said Teuchi happily. A few minutes passed and the two Jinchūriki's orders arrived where both happily gorged themselves on the food. Yugito was finished first because she only had one bowl and Naruto took ten minutes to finish ten bowls.

"Thanks for the food!" said Naruto/Yugito and the same time. Naruto payed the chefs and left with Yugito.

"We should go to jiji now so to tell him about your um... thing." said Naruto wearily. He was weary because he would have to tell his grandfatehr figure that he was able to communicate with his Bijū and he was also receiving training from said Bijū. And he was also weary because of the old mans reaction to Yugito being a Jinchūriki too.

They were walking in silence, towards the Hokage tower until Naruto decided to ask something that was on his mind.

"Hey Yugito." said Naruto garnering the other blondes attention. "Do you want to go to the academy and become a kunoichi?"

"Yeah I always wanted to be one, like my ka-chan." said Yugito as she remembered all the happy times she would have with her mother which in turn made her happy.

"Cool you may be in the same class as me." stated Naruto. They were now at the Hokage tower and they asked to see the Old man himself. The receptionist just glared in Naruto's direction, obviously someone who hated the kyuubi and Yugito glared back but the receptionist didn't notice.

They walked into the old Kage's office where Hiruzen Sarutobi gave Naruto an appreciative smile but a confused look when he saw Yugito.

"Naruto what can I do for you? And who is your friend?" asked the Sandaime. He always liked when Naruto came over to talk to him about his days. And if he came over with a girl then that might mean he had finally made a friend or a girlfriend, in which he would tease him for later.

"Hey jiji, I want you to talk to you about something." nearly shouted Naruto with a wide grin. Sarutobi looked at Naruto's smile and realised it was real, a genuine smile. The Sandaime always knew that the smiles he got from Naruto were always fake. But yet here was a perfect grin in front of him even when he took Naruto to have ramen did this smile never appear. He looked over at the girl and quickly surmised that she has had something to do with it.

"Does this 'something' you want to talk about have something to do with this young lady?" asked Hiruzen. He was silently hoping that Naruto made a friend his own age, because he desperately needed one.

"Yeah, this is Yugito, she's a Jinchūriki like me." blurted Naruto unsubtly. When Hiruzen heard this his jaw it the floor, his eyes were wide and white coupled with the fact that his mind was able to compute the nine words that were spoken where it shutdown and he fainted and his head slammed down on his desk. Yugito palmed her face and shook her head in mild embarrassment, while Kurama and Matatabi had large sweatdrops for they saw everything in the minds of their jailers. Sometimes Naruto needs to think before he speaks and choose his words more carefully.

It took a few seconds for the Sandaime to re-awaken. First this girl was a Jinchūriki. 'Danzō will be pleased.' he mused to himself. Two, Naruto knows about the kyuubi and if so could he talk to it. And now he was choosing which question he should ask first.

"How do you know she's a Jinchūriki?" asked Hiruzen.

"The kyuubi told me." stated Naruto.

"How long have you been in contact with the kyuubi?" questioned Hiruzen as he narrowed his eyes.

"About a month." answered Naruto as he scratched his head.

"How did you meet the fox." queried the Sandaime.

"Accidentally knocked myself out when I walked into a tree." said Naruto. "And he's been sort of, mostly nice to me."

The Hokage was mulling over everything he had heard. Then he decided to ask one more question.

"Has the kyuubi offered you anything? or has tried to trick you into breaking the seal?" quizzed the Sandaime.

"Only training how to be a shinobi, he even taught me a cool jutsu." exlaimed Naruto. '**Kitsunetsume souken no jutsu**.' thought Naruto. And his nails turned into the long black four inch claws. The Sandaime was surprised, the kyuubi was willingly teaching Naruto jutsu and add on to the fact it wasn't trying to escape it's prison. Yugito was awed, hopefully she can learn something like that from the nibi if it wanted to.

"Naruto although I believe everything you have told me, as Hokage I must take measures to ensure that my village is safe so before I offer Yugito here sanctuary I must be sure that she is not I spy." clarified Hiruzen. "I hope you understand, Yugito."

"Yes I understand." responded Yugito.

"I will setup an interview in a few minutes with one of my shinobi, first is the civilian interview to allow you to live in our village then there is the shinobi interview which I cannot tell you about but if you pass that intervieew it will allow you to go to our academy to become a ninja for our village." continued the Hokage. Yugito nodded at this.

The aged Kage clapped his hands and an ANBU appeared standing before him kneeling. "Please fetch me Inoichi Yamanaka right away." commanded the Sandaime. The ANBU didn't make any gesture that he heard what he said but used the **Shunshin **to disappear.

Half an hour later in a special room we find Yugito and Inoichi sitting around a square table in a small room located in the Hokage's tower. With Naruto and the Sandaime sitting together in a corner. After Hiruzen was told that Naruto could detect Negative emotions he knew that if Yugito lied the kyuubi Jinchūriki would tell him.

"Now I'm going to ask you some questions and be truthful because we will know if you lie." said Inoichi as he glanced at Naruto. He took out a clipboard and a pen and jotted down Yugito's name at the top.

"Age?" asked Inoichi.

"ten years old." answered Yugito.

"Date of birth?"

"24th of July."

"Any family in the village?"

"No."

"Have you had any recent diseases over the past few weeks?"

"No."

"Have you received any shinobi training?"

"Yes"

"Have you ever been on a shinobi mission before?"

"No."

"Any allergies? or medical conditions? we are not aware of."

"No, don't have any."

Inoichi turned to Naruto asking him with his eyes if Yugito was telling the truth to which Naruto nodded.

"We are doing exceptional progress just one last part and all this is over." assured Inoichi as he placed his hand on Yugito's forehead. The Yamanaka searched Yugito's mind to see if she was a deep cover agent sent by Kumo. Quickly gaining access to the time of Yugito's departure from kumo Inoichi was quickly forced out of the girl's mind by another source, a cat wreathed in flames with two tails.

"Well everything seems to be in order, miss Nii has passed with flying colours." said Inoichi to the Hokage sitting in the corner. When Naruto heard a massive smile etched it's way onto his face and he jumped and up and cheered.

"Thank you Inoichi, I will hold a council meeting later tomorrow morning explaining Yugito and her... 'acquaintance'... but I warn this is now an S-class secret and you will not mention this to anyone." warned Sarutobi. Inoichi nodded and smiled said goodbye leaving the Hokage and the two Jinchūriki alone.

"Same law applies to both of you, I don't want you telling anyone about your prisoners." spoke the Hokage to the two young academy students. Both children nodded their heads at this. "Meet me back at my office and we will discuss living quarters for you Yugito."

The two youngsters made their way back to the Hokage's office.

Yugito was currently thinking about her living arrangements. She was divided between staying with Naruto and living on her own. She wanted to be with Naruto since he was her best friend despite the amount of time they knew each other but she didn't want to be a burden on the blonde boy.

"Stop thinking like that." said Naruto as they stopped in a hallway in the Hokage tower.

"What?" stated Yugito.

"I can sense the uncertainty dripping off you... you probably think that you're being a burden on me, am I right." said Naruto in a sad voice. Yugito didn't look at him but instead she turned her gaze on the ground which to Naruto was probably a yes. She then felt two hands on her shoulders and a grinning Naruto looking at her. "Don't think like that... don't think your being a burden to me when you have made me happier than a ever felt in my life." continued Naruto.

Yugito smiled at Naruto a truly happy smile and she embraced him in a hug which caused Naruto to blush at the closeness.

"Thank you." said Yugito. Yugito felt elated, all her uncertainty washed away, truly Naruto was the one person who made her smile the most. She hadn't grinned this much in her life not since her mother died.

"Let's get to jiji before he gets mad." said Naruto as he released himself from Yugito and took her hand in his.

They walked into the old mans office and found him tending to his eternal bane... paperwork. He soon noticed the presence of the two Jinchūriki.

"Ah Naurot, Yugito come in." ushered the Sandaime. "Now Yugito I have spent some time trying to find you a suitable apartment so-" but was interrupted when Yugito spoke up.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama... but would it be alright if I stayed with Naruto? If thats ok with him." said Yugito shyly. Hokage wasn't surprised by this request for he knew something like this would happen.

"What do you think Naruto?" asked Hiruzen.

"I'd think it be great since I get to be with Yugito, ya know I think it's a kindred spirit between Jinchūriki or something." said Naruto as he scratched his head.

"Ok then... also tomorrow Yugito I will have to tell the council of your presence here in the village because I can't keep this a secret forever from my advisors, I will also be giving you an allowance of sorts the same with Naruto and hopefully get you some new clothes." said Sarutobi. Yugito nodded and silently hoped that the council wouldn't make her life difficult. "Now I have registered you into the academy Yugito and you will be in the same class as Naruto since you two were born in the same year."

Naruto his usually his hyperactive self jumped up and cheered now he had a true real friend other than the fox. And Yugito grinned she always wanted to be a kunoichi.

"Now off with you two and go have some fun."

The two children ran out of the room giddy with excitement.

The Sandaime turned his sights of the picture of the Yondaime Hokage hanging up on the wall.

"I believe things are going to get very interesting with the presence of Yugito Nii in Naruto's life... wouldn't you agree... Minato." said the Sandaime to the picture.


	2. the new girl in school

Foxes soul, Cats spirit.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

It was early in the morning of the Hidden Leaf village. Everyone was getting adjusted to the beaming light of the sun in the sky.

But it was quite the busy morning for one Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Sandaime Hokage also known as the Purofessā (Professor) and the Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi) He was mulling over what he would tell the council about Konoha's new Jinchūriki.

He knew that some, such as his advisors (especially Danzō) would be overjoyed to have another Bijū, which would give them the advantage over other villages. However the civilian council wouldn't react as well to the news they would probably say that Yugito should be executed along with Naruto because of their fear of the beasts power.

But he will not make the same mistake with Yugito as he did with Naruto. He will remind the council that the moment Hashirama Senju became Hokage the village became a dictatorship not a democracy, the Hokage created the rules not the civilians. It was time to reignite the 'Will of Fire'. He would also not tell anyone in the village if Yugito used the nibi's power in-front of everyone.

Sarutobi was waiting within the council room he had his ANBU gather up the councillors both shinobi and civilian. Inoichi already knew of the purpose because of the important interview he had with Yugito.

The council room was a circular room with large square windows and semi-circular table each with rows of seats. The shinobi council was placed on the right side of the Hokage (Who was sitting in the middle of the rows.) and the civilian council was located on his left.

Hiruzen had his hands intertwined in-front of him and his eyes were closed, currently he was thinking over the soon to be situation. His ear twitched when he heard the door to the council chambers open. And one after the other his advisors and councillors strolled in. The shinobi clan heads and various powerful civilians took their respective seats, the last person to waltz in the room was Homura Mitokado one of his old teammates.

Hiruzen opened his eyes and glanced at Inoichi on his right who gave him a subtle nod. Then the Hokage made his voice clear.

"Welcome everyone, I thank you for coming here on such short notice." started Hiruzen. Everyone in the room turned their attention towards him. "Now I have news that will greatly affect the military standing of Konoha and the Elemental Nations-." he was interrupted from his speech by none other than the 'Shinobi no Kami (Darkness f the Shinobi)' Danzō Shimura.

"Have you finally decided to advance upon the other villages and chosen to do what you must as Hokage Hiruzen? Or have you subjected to the whims of another village and blundered again? We almost lost the Byakugan to another village because of you weakness and Kumo almost had the upper hand over us." Spoke Danzō. Hiruzen scowled but decided to silence his anger. Hiashi Hyūga also reigned in his anger, he didn't want to be reminded of his brother's death and sacrifice in his place nor would he ever forget it.

"No Danzō none of those things." stated Hiruzen. "I have all called you here because a young girl came to the village yesterday hopefully to become a Kunoichi and proud ninja of our village."

"Please tell me Hiruzen that you didn't call us here for this." said Koharu Utatane.

"I did indeed call you here Koharu, for you see there is something different about this girl." said the Hokage wearily.

"Does she have a Kekki Genkai? or knowledge of another villages secrets?" asked Homura.

"No she has something far better." said the Hokage sadly because he had to tell they would find out eventually. And they could make Yugito's life difficult.

"I grow weary of these ramblings Hiruzen tell us what makes this girl so special?" commanded Danzō.

"Her name is Yugito Nii and she is the Jinchūriki of the Nibi no Bakeneko (Two tailed monster cat.)." when Sarutobi said this the entire council had different reactions.

Inoichi who already knew didn't show anything other than amusement at the council's reactions.

Chōza Akimichi who was eating some bacon and eggs starting choking on his food and dropped what ever he was eating.

Shikaku Nara's jaw hit the floor. Which was quite the sight seeing the ever lazy Nara head like that.

Shibi Aburame fainted and fell out of his chair, but you couldn't see his face because it was covered by his large coat.

Tsume Inuzuka was Gaping like a fish out of water and she was convulsing erratically.

Hiashi Hyūga's brain had shut itself down not being able to compute with all the information going to his head.

The ANBU commander gasped and his eyes were wide.

And Homura and Koharu were foaming at the mouth. Truly this was the better than any Kekki Genkai.

Danzō was secretly plotting hoping to gain advantage over this splendid opportunity to influence this new asset, hopefully making this Yugito Nii his tool and loyal servant.

The civilian council had looks of fear before one of the decided to speak up about Yugito.

"Hokage-sama I demand that we execute the demon girl along with the Kyuubi brat we cannot allow dangerous elements such as those 'things' wandering around our fair village."

"No you fool, don't you see we can use this tool to gain an advantage over the other villages especially Kumo and Iwa." reprimanded Danzō.

"They are people not weapons so don't treat them as such _Shimura_." spat Shikaku. He was one of the few villagers to understand Naruto's predicament.

"Hokage-sama please see reason behind this we must eliminate the demons before they lose control and kill us." said another civilian council member.

"SILENCE!" shouted Hiruzen. "Now lets all calm down and get back to the matter at hand."

"Hokage-sama I have a suggestion." said Danzō slowly. "I suggest that you give me custody of the nibi so that I can train her and exercise my emotional training on her so that she would become a valuable tool for the village."

The shinobi councillors glanced at eachother. If it was anyone else they would allow Danzō to have his way but this was a Bijū and when he meant 'emotional training.' it was more like mindless drones loyal only to him. And if he did get his hands on the nibi he could take over the village and assert himself as Hokage.

'I knew you would say something like that you old badger but I was prepared for this.' thought Sarutobi. "Although I appreciate the offer Danzō however Yugito doesn't require any of those because she will be attending the academy like any other aspiring ninja as stated in Konoha's law charter." exclaimed Sarutobi as he smoked his pipe. 'thank you Hashirama sensei for that god great law.'

Danzō deciding not to lose the battle decided on a last ditch effort.

"Show of hands of those in favour of allowing the nibi into my custody." spoke Danzō who immediately raised his hand. And all the civilian council along with Koharu raised their hands. "Those not in favour."

The entire shinobi council and the ANBU commander and Homura raised their arms not in favour and since Bijū are a shinobi matter their vote outweighed those of the civilians unless the civilaisn themselves mustered support.

Hiruzen sighed happily at his shinobi especially the ANBU commander who was one of his most loyal follower's but he was surprised by Homura, but decided not to look into it at the moment.

Danzō scowled the nibi was now out of his reach in part to the 'Will of Fire's beliefs and ideals, ideals which made people weak and soft, only aggression and dominance can secure Konoha's safety and strength.

'you have won this battle Hiruzen Sarutobi but the war is far from over I will get the nibi and the kyuubi under my thumb for the security and future of the village.' thought Danzō angrily.

Hiashi Hyūga who had been thinking things over for a while had decided to voice his questions.

"Hokage-sama regarding miss Nii and her position in the academy what class will she be placed in?" asked Hiashi generally curious. Seeing no problems with the question Hiruzen answered.

"Yugito-chan will be attending the academy along with Naruto-kun." answered Hiruzen. Hiashi nodded while Shikaku smiled maybe Naruto would now had a friend.

"Also I will make this perfectly clear so that all of you hear it." the Hokage glanced at his ANBU commander codenamed 'snake' and 'snake' nodded his head at Hiruzen. "What we have discussed about the nibi and Yugito-chan is now an S-class secret the same punishment applies to the kyuubi law." said Hiruzen darkly.

"And if I discover that the village has been treating Yugito-chan in a poor way such as denying her food, the persons who are involved or if the council had a hand in it they shall and 'will' receive the same punishment as the kyuubi law... understood." threatened Hiruzen leaking a bit of killer intent. Which caused the civilian council to go white in fear and the shinobi council to start sweating. If someone had the title of 'Shinobi no Kami' then they have the power to back it up.

"This meeting is adjourned." said Sarutobi then the council starting piling out except for 'snake' and the Hokage.

"If any of them even seem to be mentioning the nibi or the kyuubi within the village you have my permission to punish them how you see fit." commanded the Hokage. 'Snake' nodded, he use to help Naruto whenever he was a child such as when he was in danger so he would do the same for Yugito and Hiruzen knew this.

* * *

Speaking of our two favourite Jinchūriki they were on their way to the academy which also happened to be Yugito's first day. You could say she was nervous but that in it's self was an understatement, she was extremely nervous about how everyone in their class would perceive her. Would they think she was weird?, would they hate her? Would she become popular in her first day?

Naruto didn't really care. He just wanted to help Yugito through her day since she was now his roommate. But he could sense her anxiety and not because of his negative emotion sensing.

"Calm down Yugito everything will be alright as long as I'm here no one will hurt you." said Naruto kindly with a small smile. Yugito felt a little of her unease wash away but she was still nervous.

After they had met the Hokage yesterday Yugito went out shopping with Naruto (Much to his annoyance) she spent hours looking through clothing and other assorted items just checking and re-checking the same item, she even offered to buy Naruto something instead of his usual black clothing but he politely declined. She brought some casual clothes as well as shinobi clothes in which she would wear to the academy and other times.

She now wore a black blouse with purple that covered her torso and back, black pants since she preferred them over skirts and shorts, purple ninja sandals and white beads that wrapped around her left hand and went up to her forearm. She also tied her hair into a long, low ponytail since if it was free it would only get in the way of combat.

Naruto was amazed with her beauty although he never said it out loud. He would sometimes offer glimpses in her direction but would quickly look away before she even noticed and he would always have a small blush afterwards.

Naruto promised her later that he and Kurama would help her gain contact with the nibi so she could learn a thing or two from the cat and utilise it's power. They would also discover each other's chakra nature later in the day after the academy ended. Kurama had yet to tell Naruto of his nature affinities.

They had the academy in their sights and Yugito stopped in her tracks. It took a second to process for Naruto to realise that something was wrong. He put a hand on Yugito's shoulder and gave her gentle smile.

"Like I said before Yugito don't worry I'm sure the class will like you." said Naruto. "By the way it's your birthday soon too right?" asked Naruto. Yugito nodded her head.

"In four weeks." she said.

"I will get you something nice I promise I'm sure you will love it." promised Naruto. Which caused Yugito to smile. They started walking back towards the Academy.

Naruto had explained to her that due to the hatred of the civilian council the kyuubi container would have to act and look weak so to deceive everyone that he wasn't strong until he became a genin.

They strolled through the halls of the academy and found their classroom and luckily no one was there except for Shikamaru who was sleeping. They took their seats at the far back of the room near the window. And waited for everyone else to arrive.

Yugito examined all the students that came into the room.

There was a chubby boy with spiky boy with spiky hair and swirls on his cheeks, he was currently gorging himself on a bag of potato chips.

A feral looking boy with slits for eyes and red fangs tattoos on his cheeks and he was carrying around a small white puppy.

A girl with dark blue hair and white pupil-less eyes and by her appearance she looked timid and she would glance at Naruto and blush heavily.

A creepy looking boy wearing a coat and glasses that covered most of his face and he had his hands tucked into his jackets pockets.

A blonde haired girl whose hair was tied in a ponytail and she had light blue eyes, she also had a sense of fashion judging by what she was wearing.

A pink haired girl with a red ribbon in her hair that acted as a hairband she also had emerald eyes but the strangest thing about her was her larger than average forehead. Then Naruto whispered to her that Yugito's amethyst eyes were prettier.

Then finally came a onyx eyed, dark haired which was shaped into a ducks arse and had two bangs that framed the sides of his face. When he walked through the door the girls (minus Hinata) cheered for him and started swooning over him.

And surprisingly the dark haired boy sat next to her but in the corner of her eye Naruto scowled, Kurama also scowled for obvious reasons. When she looked back at the dark haired boy she could sense this aura of arrogance around him and he was ignoring the other girls in the class as if they were pests. Can you guess who this dark haired person is?

If Yugito had to choose who the most handsome person in the class was she would choose Naruto because his whiskers accentuated his handsomeness.

When the dark haired boy sat next to Yugito all the girls glared at her while also wondering who she was. When the boys were watching the girls glare they looked towards Yugito and instantly they had hearts in their eyes except for Shikamaru who was asleep.

The Feral looking boy gathering up his courage got out of his seat and strutted up in front of Yugito.

"Hey." he said.

"H-hello." stuttered Yugito.

"Names Kiba Inuzuka... and who might you be?" asked Kiba in a flirtatious manner. Yugito noticed that Naruto's right index finger became a black four-inch claw and he started scraping his claw against the wood of his desk and he had an angry look in his eyes.

Deciding to be polite Yugito answered. "I'm Yugito Nii." said Yugito timidly. If you haven't guessed already Kiba is trying to lay his moves on Yugito despite the girl smelling like cats which was weird because it was like Naruto who smelled like foxes.

"So Yugito wanna sit in my lap and we'll talk about the first thing that pops up?" flirted Kiba (badly). Yugito gained a tick mark above her eye but she tried to reign in her temper. Naruto started scraping his claw a little harder leaving a deep mark in the desk.

"Kiba back off." warned Naruto. Kiba shrugged his warning off and ignored him and decided to continue on with his bad flirting.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together." before Kiba could even smile he got punched in the face by a irate and very angry Yugito. This was a new side of Yugit Naruto had yet to see.

When Iruka came in he found a possibly unconscious Kiba on the ground holding his bloody nose and a irate looking blonde girl fuming in her seat.

"Well hello class lets beg-." Iruka stopped his greeting when his students didn't give him any attention.

"QUIET DOWN YOU CRIMINAL NEANDERTHALS!" boomed Iruka while using his **Demonic Big Head no jutsu**. Now... he had everyone's attention.

"Ok class today I would like to welcome a new student so please be nice to her and welcome her among the class." said Iruka as he motioned Yugito over. "Ok Introduce yourself to the class."

"Hi I'm Yugito Nii, nice to meet you." said Yugito politely. Everyone just realised that Kiba as still on the floor.

"Ok miss Nii please return to your seat." said Iruka with a kind smile. Yugito retook her seat next to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ok class today we are going to learn about the Yondaime Hokage." stated Iruka and the class all groaned.

It was now lunch and Yugito and Naruto were sitting under a tree by a swing. They were eating ham sandwiches then Naruto went to the bathroom. Leaving Yugito alone for a while.

The nibi container was just sitting under the tree minding her own business when she was assaulted by a pink haired banshee in the form of Sakura.

"Hey Yugito! I've got a bone to pick with you." threatened Sakura as she stood over Yugito. The blonde haired girl was confused, what had she done to warrant what was happening? "Stay away from Sasuke-kun, just because your sitting next to him doesn't mean he's yours he's mine so back off."

Yugito developed a tick mark at what the pink haired girl said. Although Yugito hadn't interacted with Sasuke she knew his type. Arrogant assholes.

"I don't like Sasuke, and don't jump to wild conclusions that I like him, I don't see whats so special about him." said Yugito as she face palmed her head. Sakura looked at her like she grew a second head and everyone apparently heard what Yugito said. They turned their gazes toward Yugito and Sakura which in turn made the blonde haired girl blush in embarrassment. All the males were gaping, were they actually witnessing a girl who didn't like Sasuke Uchiha!

"well... um... good stay away from him or else I'll kill you." threatened Sakura.

At that time Naruto had returned. And he saw the entire spectacle but decided not to intervene to see what Yugito would do. He searched the entire grounds and found comical looks of flabbergasted awe.

Choosing to save Yugito from further embarrassment, Naruto stood between Sakura and Yugito. When Naruto looked at Sakura he felt something weird, as if his affections for the pink haired girl had vanished, he couldn't explain it but he decided to speak up.

"Ok Sakura leave Yugi-chan alone she hasn't done anything wrong." said Naruto trying to diffuse the situation. Yugito blushed heavily when she heard, Yugi-chan. But she didn't know why she was, but no one else seemed to notice.

"Get lost Naruto-baka this is between me and her it's too bad you don't have parents to te-" but she was soon cutoff by a punch to the cheek from Yugito which almost knocked her out. Yugito was glaring at Sakura and leaking some killing intent. Yugito was pissed, the nerve of this girl, when Sakura said what she said Yugito could only see red and her body moved itself on impulse.

But only Naruto noticed the change in Yugito's eyes, her right eye was now yellow and pupil-less while her left eye was green and pupil-less as well, instead of the beautiful lavender which Naruto silently adored.

Everyone was silent and observing the blonde haired girl, she was fast no doubt about it. But she was defending Naruto the dead-last. Why?

Yugito didn't say a word she grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him off somewhere else so they could be alone leaving a wound (in pride) Sakura on the floor. When they were at a different end of the area Yugito chose to speak with her friend.

"Are you ok Naruto-kun"asked Yugito. Naruto heard the 'kun' part which caused him to blush.

"I'm fine Yugi-chan, I'm more concerned about you?" said Naruto honestly.

"What that girl said I just... hit her... my body moved on it's own." said Yugito.

"Forget about what happened and put it behind us." said Naruto happily and with that big smile which cheered Yugito up.

On the other side of the field Chōji and Shikamaru were talking about the new girl.

"Did you see that Shikamaru, the new girl decked Sakura with just one punch and she's the best in the class." said Chōji with awe.

"Troublesome, I'm more interested about her relationship with Naruto, they seem close." replied Shikamaru. Unknown to both of them Hinata was listening in on their conversation and she too wondered about Yugito's relationship to Naruto, and that somehow seemed to hurt her.

Sasuke was just staring at Yugito sizing her up, he would admit she had 'some' skill because he barely saw her punch the banshee.

In the two Jinchūriki's seals Kurama and Matatabi were thinking over everything they had witnessed.

Matatabi was under the impression that Yugito was slowly but surely developing feelings for the blonde haired boy. Just the thought of Naruto and Yugito together made the cat have perverted ideas.

Kurama was grateful that Matatabi's host was able to put the pink haired girl in her place. Which caused him to smile wickedly of the thought of killing the annoying girl. And yet it felt anger towards Sakura for emotionally wounding Naruto, Sakura was now on his hit list.

Iruka came out onto the field half an hour later after the Sakrua incident he wasn't told nor would he find about the 'fight' more like beat down.

"Ok class we are going to refine our skills today through shuriken and kunai practice along with taijutsu spars later on." stated Iruka which got groans from about everyone around the lunch field.

* * *

The students all lined up facing the the target polls. Yugito observed all the students participating and she was slightly disappointed with the kunoichi's they barely hit the target pole half of the time and they wanted to be ninjas. She believed that they were after Sasuke hoping to be in a romantic relationship. She remembered when her mother told her that 'fangirls' were never true kunoichi's unlike Tsunade of the Sannin.

Then it was Sasuke Uchiha's turn. He got into a throwing stance and unleashed the shuriken and kunai at once which hit their mark perfectly not a single miss.

Then it was Naruto's turn.

"**Remember kit act the weakling until it's our time**." reminded Kurama. Naruto internally nodded at his Bijū and got ready for his turn.

Naruto did a similar stance to Sasuke and prepared to fire his kunai and shuriken however when he threw them he pivoted his arms slightly causing them to misdirect and miss most except for one which was off to the side. Then the class (minus Hinata, Yugito and Sasuke) started laughing at Naruto.

"Hey look Akamaru he barely got a single hit." laughed Kiba and he got a bark of agreement from his canine partner.

Naruto giggled and scratched his head saying it was a joke. But Yugito and Hinata were able to see right through it, it was all an act, all of it. Yugito understood what Naruto had to do but Hinata was confused if Naruto didn't pivot his throw he would have hit the marks with bulls-eyes for each one so why?

Iruka shook his head at the blonde and suggested that he should work on his throwing skills.

"Ok class now for the taijutsu spars." nearly shouted Iruka to his class.

Iruka drew a circular line in the ground where the spars were going to be held.

He started calling out random students names in order to fight. Yugito observed all of the spars and they were unsatisfactory in her eyes. They girls just threw weak punches at each other in brawler style hits and kicks.

"Ok onto the next match Ino Yamanaka vs Yugito Nii!" shouted Iruka.

Both Kunochi stood facing each other and they did the seal of confrontation. Then Ino spoke up.

"Just because you were able to defeat Sakura doesn't mean I will be as easy." taunted Ino. But Yugito didn't react or respond. Iruka shouted 'hajime' and the fight began.

Ino launched herself at Yugito and cocked her fist back aiming a punch at the other blonde's head. But Yugito swatted her fist away easily.

Ino tried to kick Yugito upside her head. But the Jinchūriki ducked under her kick and swept the blonde's legs out from under her.

Ino got back up determined not to lose.

Yugito aimed a jab at the Yamanaka princess which hit her on the side of the temple. Ino keeled over and Yugito took that time to knee Ino in the cheek.

Ino stumbled a bit but didn't back down. Yugito decided to finish off her opponent with a fas roundhouse kick which hit it's mark which was Ino's jaw. The fangirl rolled a bit and got back up. She gravely underestimated Yugito.

She charged at the purple eyed girl hoping to hit her. But Yugito jabbed her in the face and did a spinning kick which hit Ino in the stomach.

Iruka deciding the match had gone on too long called it and stated Yugito the winner. But Iruak was impressed at Yugito's taijutsu style. It was quick and agile but it didn't rely on strength much.

Ino scowled at Yugito she had thoroughly defeated her without trying. Yugito did the seal of reconciliation but Ino refused to do so and trudged off somewhere to vent her frustrations.

Iruka called out for Naruto and Sasuke to enter the makeshift arena. They both did the seal of confrontation and prepared to fight.

But it was over rather quickly because Naruto let Sasuke win in order for Naruto to look like a fool. All of Sasuke's fangirls cheered at their crush saying how 'cool' he was and they were calling Naruto a loser but the blonde haired boy didn't mind he would change all their opinions of him later.

* * *

The academy day was done and both Naruto and Yugito claimed it was a hectic day. They were on their way to their apartment when Iruka Naruto's teacher came up to him.

"Hey Naruto why don't I treat you to some ramen today." said Iruka. Naruto's ears twitched when the word ramen was mentioned. And he then began bouncing up and down. While Yugito watched from the side. She could tell that both Naruto and Iruka were close.

"Can I bring Yugi-chan?" asked Naruto. Iruka looked to the side to see Yugito squirming under his gaze.

'did Naruto make a friend?" thought Iruka surprised but his surprise quickly turned into a smile.

"Why not the more the merrier." said Iruka. The trio then started walking to the best ramen joint in the world.

The walk wasn't long and was silent except for Naruto's enthusiasm but they were shocked to find their favourite ramen stand was changed.

It was now called 'Ichiraku ramen and tekkadon!'

"Huh it's... changed." stated Iruka. The trio walked into the stand and took their respective seats.

"Welcome to Ichiraku ramen and tekkadon!" greeted Teuchi. "Why if it isn't my favourite customers Naruto and Yugito." said Teuchi happily.

"Hey Ji-san" said Naruto. Teuchi then turned his attention on Yugito.

"Yugito we have just created our own tekkadon recipe and we want you to be the one to try it first." said Teuchi.

"I'd like that." said Yugito.

"Ayame prepare the new tekkadon dish along with ten bowls of miso ramen." ordered Teuchi.

Both ramen chefs got to work immediately and after a few minutes the first bowl of Ichiraku tekkadon was served.

Yugito took out a pair of chopsticks and prepared to eat her meal.

Time seemed to slow down for Teuchi and Ayame when Yugito placed the food in her mouth. First she chewed and then she swallowed. No one moved within a second. You just see Yugito with a plate full of tekkadon in front of her and then they saw Yugito with just an empty plate.

"That was the best tekkadon I have ever had in my short existence." said Yugito with a heavenly voice.

"Then it's official Ichiraku ramen and tekkadon is now in business!" yelled Teuchi.

Yugito ordered five more plates of tekkadon while Naruto was on his fifth bowl of ramen. Iruka was still on his first bowl watching his two students before him with amusement.

After they were finished with their meals Naruto asked how much it would cost for the food. But Teuchi being the kind man that he was let them have it for free except for Iruka.

Both Naruto and Yugito cheered happily before they abandoned Iruka at the stand and went to the Hokage to discover their chakra natures.

* * *

Hiruzen was receiving hourly reports from his ANBU regarding the councillors intentions towards Yugito and so far his plan had worked without fault. It's like the civilians forgot about the whole meeting which pleased him to no end.

He had finished all his god awful paperwork less than five minutes ago and now he wanted to just relax and smoke his pipe. He was soon interrupted from his relaxation.

"Hey jiji I need to ask you something." said a rambunctious blonde boy.

"Yes what is it Naruto." said the Sandaime with a kind smile.

"Yugito and I were wondering if we could discover our nature affinities today?" asked/stated Naruto.

"Interesting... how bout we sweeten the pot." said Hiruzen. But Naruto and Yugito were confused by it. "How about I each give you a C-rank jutsu depending on your nature affinities." said Sarutobi.

Yugito and Naruto grinned happily and nodded their heads in acknowledgement. The Sandime took out two sheets of paper from the drawer in his desk.

"These are chakra papers, they will allow you to find out which nature you are attuned with. Fire, the paper will burn and turn to ash, Water, it will get wet, Earth will crumble into dust, Lightning will wrinkle and Wind it will cut in half." clarified the Hokage.

Hiruzen handed the papers and instructed them to channel their chakra into it.

Naruto's paper cut in half, one half burnt and turned to ash while the other got wet.

"Ahh three affinities Naruto, Wind, Fire and Water... it's very rare to have three without a kekki genkai helping." said the Hokage. Naruto grinned happily three affinities... awesome.

Yugito channeled her chakra into the paper, one half burnt and became ash while the other half wrinkled.

"You have two affinities Yugito, Fire and Lightning interesting." said Sarutobi. The Sandaime got out of his desk and left the office to go and retrieve the four C-rank jutsu.

He handed our scrolls each with the kanji for Fire, Wind, Lightning and Water.

"Now off with you two." said the Sandaime cheerfully.

Naruto and Yugito found themselves within a training ground learning their new jutsu.

"Ok! First I'm going to try out the water jutsu." proclaimed Naruto. He did the necessary handsigns and shouted

"**Suiton: Teppōdama** (**Water release: Gunshot)!**" Naruto spat out condensed balls of water at a tree which tore it apart from the impacts of the water. "Awesome!" shouted Naruto.

Yugito decided to try out the lightning jutsu.

"**Raiton: Jibashi (Lightning release: electromagnetic murder)!**" lightning arced form her body and travelled along the ground which accidentally hit Naruto.

The blonde haired boy started twitching from all the electricity going into his body. He then fell to the ground singed and twitching a little.

"Oops." muttered Yugito. Naruto got off the ground and shrugged of all the sparks. "Hey Naruto when are you going to help me with the nibi." asked Yugito.

"Oh yeah... completely forgot about it." said Naruto causing Yugito to have a large sweatdrop. "Lets start now." Naruto walked off towards a tree and picked up a large brach that was on the ground. He positioned the branch and got ready to hit Yugito's head.

"Wait wait wait!" shouted Yugito.

"What is it?" questioned Naruto.

"What are you going to do with that stick?!" yelled Yugito. Naruto squinted his eyes in confusion.

"To knock you out with of course." answered Naruto bluntly.

"Why?" asked Yugito slowly.

"To help you with your Bijū training." answered Naruto bluntly again.

"**Kit maybe you should approach this differently**." Said Kurama within Naruto's mind.

'how?' thought back Naruto.

"**Drop the stick and tell her to meditate hard and to try and delve into her mindscape**, **When you came into your mindscape when you walked into that tree... that was a complete accident.**" said Kurama.

Naruto dropped the stick and told her to meditate to reach her mindscape.

Yugito sat cross legged in the lotus position. She meditated for an hour before she got liable results.

She awoek to find herself within a forest but the leaves were made of fire and they ranged from different colours from green, blue and orange. She then found a large cage in the middle of the forest. Inside the cage was a large cat wreathed in flames and had two tails whipping around.

"**Hello.**" purred the giant cat.

"Hello." said Yugito shyly.

"**I wondered when you would arrive to see me**." spoke the giant cat.

"You have." stated Yugito.

"**Yes... you probably came here to master my power... am I correct?**" queried the nibi.

"Umm... yes." answered Yugito.

"**Unlike my brethren I am more cooperative and I like to stretch my legs every now and then so you will have no trouble from me when it comes to controlling my power**." said the nibi. "**By the way my name is Matatabi**."

"I'm Yugito." replied the container.

"**I'll just call you kitten from now on ok**." said Matatabi. Yugito was forced out of her mindscape and found Naruto lounging around no the grass of the training field.

"Hey Naruto I did it !" shouted Yugito over to her blonde friend.

"Thats great Yugi-chan!" shouted Naruto back. "Lets try out those other jutsu that jiji gave us."

Naruto got up off the ground and started going through the appropriate handsigns for the jutsu.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu (Fire release: Great Fireball technique)!**" Naruto blew out a large fireball the size of a horse aimed at nothing the ball continued to fly before it evaporated.

Yugito did the same jutsu and she was happy at the results.

Finishing of with the last jutsu within his new arsenal.

"**Fūton: Kamaitachi no jutsu (Wind release: Sickle Weasel technique)!**" shouted Naruto. He held out his hands as gale was brought forth with severing winds that cut up an unfortunate tree. Normally this jutsu would be used with a fan to reduce the amount of chakra and lessen the time consuming handsigns. But with Naruto's chakra levels that wouldn't be a problem and if he got faster than he would blaze through handsigns, no problem.

Naruto and Yugito high-fived each other and went back to their apartment to celevrate. The next two years were going to be interesting indeed.

Naruto and Yugito didn't notice the ninja with silver hair and a mask covering his face and his Hitai-ate covering his left eye.

He had been watching the two children lazily.

'Did Naruto make a friend?' thought the masked ninja.

He then shunshinned away leaving the training ground empty.


End file.
